Inflammation represents a fundamental mechanism of diseases caused by microbial, autoimmune, metabolic, and physical insults. For example, the action of microbial insults on microvascular endothelial cells in severe microbial infections evolving into sepsis leads to endothelial dysfunction that contributes to major organ failure, disseminated intravascular coagulation, acute respiratory distress syndrome, acute kidney injury, and acute brain injury. There is a need for more effective therapeutics for preventing and treating inflammation-mediated diseases localized in cardiovascular, pulmonary, central nervous, gastrointestinal, hepatobiliary, and genitourinary systems. In particular, cardiovascular system diseases that are mediated by inflammation include atherosclerosis, aortic aneurysm formation, and hypertension.